


A Real Man Holding Another

by NotSoSaneScientist



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Transgender, gayperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSaneScientist/pseuds/NotSoSaneScientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is transgender. A man born with female "parts".  Coming out is hard, but coming up with money is harder. Even with three people working night & day, hormones & surgery are still far away. </p><p>As long as you got your supporting friends everything will be fine, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man Holding Another

**~Rhys~**

 

   I think I'm finally ready. Ready to let Vaughn & Yvette know how I feel. I've known I was a man for as long as i can remember and now I need them to know. I mean, they're my best friends. There's no way they'd ditch me because of it. ... But what if they do. They're my best friends... If they don't agree with it- I don't really have anyone else.

  
   No. No. No. Calm down Rhys, You'll be fine. They'll still love you.... I'm totally still the same person, I'll just answer to different pronouns, that's all. They wouldn't leave me over that.. Would they?

  
   Oh well, it's too late now. I'm not going to chicken out again. They're both coming over after work like always and I'm going to tell them. I'm telling Yvette today, then Vaughn tomorrow. I'm more worried about Vaughn, we've been friends since grade-school.... but if I don't do this now, they'll never see me the way that I see myself.

  
   Okay Rhys. Now focus, you have a lot of work to get done right now. You shouldn't be thinking about this right now, you can't let this stress you out. Everything will be fine. Why wouldn't it be?

 

* * *

 

   I'm thankfully at home now so I can actually be lazy for a bit. I have about 2 hours before Yvette gets here, so I'll set out some snacks and take a nap afterwards. We should have time to make dinner once everyone is here.

   I'll sit Yvette down, and tell her everything before Vaughn gets here. "She won't be too upset if I'm giving her food." I chuckled to myself. Making jokes out of this whole thing is going to make it a lot easier. I've got everything planned out. I'm going to be fine.

 

* * *

 

   I woke up to Yvette swinging the door open with a yell... No one ever knocks. "I'm HERE!!!"

  "Oh thanks, I never would've known if you didn't sing it to me." I was still half asleep and pretty cranky. She really didn't need to yell, but I guess I yell a lot, I'm just being bitchy because she woke me up.

   I sat up so she could sit next to me & she immediately flipped on the tv while shoving chips in her mouth, she literally looked like a chipmunk storing for later. I couldn't help but chuckle.

  "You got a problem?" She managed to get out after all that chewing.

  "No, you just- got enough food there?" I couldn't help laughing at my own joke, I'm hilarious.

  Yvette rolled her eyes at me. "I just got off work girl! Let me eat in peace, without your sass." I cringed an forced a smile when she called me that. Girl? I forgot all about coming out to her, this'll be a shit storm... Maybe I'll do it next Friday? That's not far away from now. I just need a little bit more time, then I'll do it. I thought I was ready, but I guess not.

  Yvette wrapped her arm around my shoulders with a confused look on her face. "Are you alright? You're seriously shaking, and you look a little pale." I didn't realize I was shaking, shit. All that thinking must've made me look crazy... Should I tell her? I mean, now is the perfect opportunity. She's right here, actually asking me what's wrong. I don't think I have a choice, she knows something's wrong and she definitely won't let me get away with telling her nothing.

   So I managed to choke out some words. "Actually.. N-no, not really. I'm not alright at all..." There's not turning back now, I started, & and now I have to finish. Yvette's eyes were wide & she didn't hesitate to respond. "Well what's wrong then girl? You're not gonna throw up on me are you?"

  I let out a soft chuckle before snapping back into a serious face. "Well y-you see... I... Um well...." I couldn't speak, why can't I speak?? I really want to tell her, I have to if I want to be referred to correctly! Dammit Rhys! Just spit it out already!!!

   "Rhys? What's going on in that head of yours? You seriously look out of it." She had more concern in her face now. Great. Now I've made her all worried. I just need to tell her, just a couple sentences, explain everything to her and she'll understand... Hopefully... "Well... You know how biological sex and gender are two different things right?.." Why'd I start it off like that?? I sound so stupid!

   "Um. Yeah Rhys... What does that have to do with anything?" She was rubbing my shoulder now.    "Well... What if I told you that when I was born... In my head my gender didn't match my sex... Like at all... They're completes opposites." What am I doing? She's not going to understand a word i'm saying. How'd I drag myself into this??

   I felt Yvette's arm pull me over, and my head was resting against her shoulder. She reached over and ran her thumb under my eye, I was seriously crying?? What's wrong with me? I didn't want to cry, HELL I didn't even know I was!

   Her voice was soft and calm and it calmed me down a bit. "Am I supposed to think something different? Than what I do now?"    "Well I hope not..." I think she's starting to get it.

   "So...what you're trying to tell me is-"

   "I'm trying to tell you that I'm a boy- well, a man." I was crying harder now, I could actually feel it now. My tears were hot but they left cold trails on my face after they left. Yvette quickly pulled me into a hug, her grip firm but gentle at the same time. I hugged her back, despite feeling horrible. I didn't plan on crying. I didn't want her to have to comfort me... What kind of man cries like this? Over stupid shit? Men don't cry, so why am I crying??

   When I started paying attention, Yvette was stroking my hair, she let her hand run from my hairline all the way to between my shoulders. Each stroke was soft and soothing. I managed to choked out some more words after at least 10 minutes of silence.

   "Y-you're not sickened are you? I-I promise nothing will really change... I'm the same Rhys... I just....."

   "I'm still your friend if that's what you're asking. So you're a guy? Vaughn's a guy, so I'm totally cool with having another guy friend." She started to rock me, ever so slightly. Im so lucky to have her as a friend. What did I ever do to deserve her?

   Everything is fine. Just like I said it would be. I'm one step closer to a better life. Thank you Yvette...

 

* * *

 

**~Vaughn~**

So many papers!! What time is it? Midnight already? Man, I work too much. Maybe if Rhys is still up she'll play some competitive video games with me, I'm so ready to take my frustration out on that controller. I'll beat Yvette too if she's in the mood. They should be awake. They usually are... I think.

I don't remember, I'm too tired. Maybe I should just got home... Man I would if I didn't promise to come over.  
  


* * *

 

Time to pack up. Man, my legs are asleep. Time to awkwardly wobble home I guess. I'm so ready to get out of here.  
  


* * *

 

Once I got there, of course I just let myself in. The three of us are so close I guess we forgot about privacy. I'm still worried about the day I accidentally walk in on one of them naked. Oh well. I guess there's a 1 in 100 chance of that happening anyway.

Man! She's asleep, and Yvette's not even here! I knew I should've just went home. Oh well, I'll hang with her in the morning, I only work the night tomorrow.

Rhys fell asleep on the couch again. "I keep telling her she's going to hurt her back..." I muttered to myself, "good thing she sleeps like a log, I'll carry her to bed."

I slid one arm under her neck and the other behind her knees. I slowly lifted her up, I know she won't wake up, but I still get nervous. I let out a soft grunt as I lifted her to my chest. It was higher pitched than I wished but oh well, no one's here to hear it. She's really heavy. Wow it's really hard to carry her. She has big hips and long legs, that's probably it, it'd make sense.

Rhys's bed is a total mess, does she ever wash her sheets? Probably not, I'll have to take care of that tomorrow. She Spread out her arms and legs as soon as I set her down, taking up at least 60% of the bed. It's kinda cute, she's obviously comfortable. Rhys can literally sleep anywhere, I've seen her pass out while standing upright before. It's pretty crazy.

Her hair is still 100% in place, the amount of gel she uses is insane, but her hair does get pretty crazy after she washes it. She hates her hair, it's adorable... Rhys in general is adorable... The way she gets all flustered when her voice cracks. And how she gets pissed when you scare her, because she squeals like a chimp...

I stopped and laughed at my stupidity. Dude! That's my bro, gross man, gross. Work must be getting to my head. I'm so done for them night. I pushed Rhys's leg closer to the rest of her body and laid down on the edge of the bed. I didn't have much room but at the same time, I didn't want to head back to my place, so this was cool.


End file.
